untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Hajime (Female)
Hajime (始,'' Hajime'') is Hajime Emiya and the main protagonist in Post-Meridian , the Glass Series, Fate/False Symperasma, and Hajimemashouka? along with her male counterpart. In Post-Meridian, she is the Master of Caster, Lancer and Shielder in the First Irregular Holy Grail War and Caster in the Second Irregular Holy Grail War. She is also Achilles' wife and the biological mother of Yōsuke Emiya and Shirou "Junior" Emiya While in the Meridian Series she is Shirou Emiya's adopted daughter, in the Glass Series she is Hajime Tohsaka, the biological child of Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya, and later the adopted daughter of Shirou Kotomine. In the Glass Series, she is the biological child of Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka, and later the adopted daughter of Shirou Kotomine. The sequel to the Glass Series, Fate/False Symperasma, she becomes the master of Rider, and friend of Shakespeare. Profile Background (Post-Meridian) Hajime is an amnesiac survivor of the Battle of Pyongyang, the final battle of World War III in 2025. Shirou found her amongst the rubble as the buildings burned around them and saved her from the wreckage, taking her in as his own. Her adoptive father had been thrilled, seeing that he had managed to save someone, and raised her until she was around eleven, before he died in a car crash. She was taken in by Rin Tohsaka, who entered her into a private school to allow her to recover mentally a little after the shock of the most important figure in her life dying so easily. Hajime didn't make many friends, as she became quiet and cautious around other people, and often simply kept to herself. Without her knowing, the strong desire for someone she could hold close to herself grew in the back of her mind, resulting in her being chosen as one of the Masters in the first Irregular Holy Grail War, in late 2034. After being provided a catalyst by her mother, Hajime summoned Lancer, or Achilles, and fought for her desires. Background (Glass Series + F/FS) Hajime is the daughter of Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka, showing promise in Magecraft and somewhat of a prodigy. Appearance In the First Irregular Holy Grail War, Hajime is a somewhat skinny, tall and somewhat muscular Korean girl with straight, long black hair died into a ponytail with an orange hair tie Shirou used to tie her hair with when she was younger. Her eyes are a dark brown and often described as "glittering with despair yet hopeful as can be." She's often seen wearing clothes much like her mother's when she was Hajime's age, but slightly different. She wears a red blouse and black high-waisted shorts with six buttons in two columns on the front. Over her shirt, she wears the brown school uniform jacket and three bangles around her left wrist. In the Second Irregular Holy Grail War, after Rin falls very ill, Hajime is often seen wearing a modern white blouse and wide, hakama-like pants that sometimes seem like a long skirt, and black, low-heeled boots. After the War, however, and after she marries Achilles, she begins to wear "business clothes;" a blue blouse, dress pants and short heeled shoes. Category:Meridian Series Category:Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Post-Meridian Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Emiya Family Category:Tohsaka Family Category:Kotomine Family Category:Glass Series Category:Transit Characters Category:Occultation Characters Category:Eclipse Characters Category:Totality: Corruption Characters Category:Hajimemashouka? Characters Category:Amnesiac Category:OC